


Why Capetown?

by Panic4Panic



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is..., Young Veins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassins & Hitmen, Asshole Boss, Assistant, Bondage, Bullying, Business, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Escape, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nevada, Sex Toys, Submit, Undercover, Underground, Vegas, Violence, businessman, fight, surrender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic4Panic/pseuds/Panic4Panic
Summary: Very sorry updates are slow, very busy, very tired, a bit sad. All in all I'm trying blah blah blah here.





	1. Entry One & Entry Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rxinventlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxinventlove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mercenary Ryden](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/265661) by jennahbz. 



_July 6th, 2010_

 

_Ryan Ross: Professional Assassin (alias Jake Jackson)_

 

_Brendon Urie: Businessman/ CEO of Just For Fun Toys/ Acquired Target_

 

_Gabe Saporta: Businessman/ Production Manager of Just For Fun Toys/ Employer (First Hand)_

 

_Spencer Smith: Hacker/ Technological Engineer/ Employer (Second Hand) (alias Alexander Harris)_

 

_This journal will be for data purposes only._

 

_The writer of the journal entries (Ryan Ross) will not refer to himself as “I” or “me”._

 

_He will not refer to himself in the third person as “Ryan” beyond this entry._

 

_He will not use “us” or “we”._

 

_He will not share personal opinions or emotions toward any subject or the acquired target (Brendon Urie)._

 

_He will not give out the whereabouts of anyone involved in the project (Spencer Smith, Gabe Saporta)._

 

_All parties involved will not be held accountable for the following events._

 

_The acquired target (Brendon Boyd Urie) will be exterminated by no later than January 1st 2011. He will be drugged and disposed of in an off grid location with no signs of remains._

 

_Ryan Ross (The Hired Assassin) will exterminate the target (Brendon Urie)._

 

_He will not give the target his true name or identity._

 

_He will not become emotionally attached to the target._

 

_He will not have sexual relations with the target._

 

_He will take full responsibility for the demise of the target if the operation is compromised._

 

_He will update this journal often to keep a score of time as well as progress for the operation that may be filed for later use and/ or evidence of the events that will take place beyond this point._

 

*********

 

“Finally assigning me to something again Smith?” The slender young man said with a confident smirk. He lived for the way his companion clenched his teeth when he spoke with arrogance. He lived for getting under people’s skin.

 

“Shut up Ross I've been trying to give you assignments for a year now! You won't take anything I give to you, you just skim through the files and then throw them in the trash!” Spencer snapped raising his voice in an instant. Ryan let out disdainful laugh and leant up against the wall, silently admiring the deliberate swipes of plaster upon the ceiling.

 

“Let me rephrase… Finally assigning me to something worth my fucking time Smith?” Ryan hissed with a cool tone of voice. Spencer grew quiet at Ryan's bold lack of respect and turned in his chair. Slowly, he handed over a thick manilla folder to the egotistical man before turning around and setting his hand under his furiously red face. The file was satisfyingly heavy in Ryan's hands. He felt photo paper and confidential documents prod at his calloused fingers and smiled with pure adrenaline. Surely, he thought, that this had to be someone important. No high end drug dealer or snot nosed strip club owner could have this much dirt on them. This person had to be loaded. Which meant more time to chase, more profit to be made, and more enjoyment when Ryan got to watch the life leak out or their eyes and pool into the negative space of the room as they took their final breath. Oh Jesus he could already feel the euphoria setting in.

 

“When can I start?” He asked breathlessly with a small lick of his lips.

 

“You start when I tell you to which is tomorrow, you are interviewing him for a smaller company that would like to buy his products.” Spencer snapped still not facing Ryan.

 

“What exactly are _his products_ and it's a he? You know I prefer to take down women though.” Ryan observed in a softer tone. Spencer grew redder and pressed his fingers firmly against his coffee mug.

 

“You'll find out if you read his fucking information and yes it's a man, same age as you his name is Brendon Urie if that helps at all now get out of here and start going through his file so you can be prepared for tomorrow. You're meeting him on the top floor of the _Just For Fun Toys_ production and management building at 7:00 sharp. Don't play around either because if you're late this guy is gonna rip you a new one.”

 

“Yeah, yeah whatever. I'll see you after the meeting tomorrow.” Ryan nonchalantly complied.

 

“Don't forget to start using the journal!” Spencer shouted as Ryan left the room.

 

“Will do daddy!” Ryan hollered back with an evil smirk silently chuckling to himself as Spencer yelled curses and slurs at him through the walls.

 

_“This journal will be used for data purposes only.”_

 

**********

 

_July 7th, 2010_

 

_Brendon Urie:_

 

_5’9”_

 

_Twenty four_

 

_Unmarried/ No relationship status_

 

_Brown hair_

 

_Brown eyes_

 

_Slim_

 

_Authoritative_

 

_Dedicat-_

 

“Jesus fucking christ he's hot.” Ryan muttered under his breath as he scrolled through Google images. The slightly shorter man had looks that could kill which was fairly ironic considering Ryan was going to be assassinating him soon. The businessman had dark, luscious brown hair that was neatly swept out of the way of his dashing ebony eyes. The man stood tall and proud although it didn’t seem as though he dressed very formally. He wore a white button up with a black bowtie, black pants, dress shoes, and a grey vest that was draped over what appeared to be suspenders. His body was sleek and fluid yet perfectly accented with sharp hipbones and angular shoulders. His jawline looked as though it could cut through diamond and his bright, white teeth clashed against his full pink lips. He was close to flawless if Ryan had anything to say about it. Too bad he had to kill the poor bastard.

 

“Alright let’s investigate more.” Ryan suggested to himself. He decided he would watch a few videos of the man handling clients to get a feel of how the man worked. The first video that popped up in association with the man’s name was a news article with an attached clip and a bold caption reading: **“Big Sex Toy Company Owner Loves To Get Familiar with Business Colleagues !** ”

 

“He makes sex toys, what the fuck? Well, I guess someone has to do it.” Ryan stated quietly. He quickly jotted down more about the ambitious man in his journal and flipped through his paperwork haphazardly when he heard a loud crash come from the video. Quickly he dropped the files onto his desk and paused it, alarmed when he saw the man leaned over a table in the midst of french kissing a young woman. Ryan gawked at the screen for another moment before restarting it to get some context.

 

“How am I so sure these 'products' are top notch Mr. Urie?” A prim and proper businesswoman quizzed with a quirked eyebrow. She had dark hair and stunning blue eyes, insanely attractive but too stuck up for Ryan’s tastes.

 

“Because I’ve used and/ or tested them all myself. Every product that comes out our factories has to go through me and then my production manager before it is released.” The overly confident man boasted. The woman rolled her eyes and crossed her arms indignantly.

 

“So just because they are up to your standards means that the products are good then?” She asked in a snarky tone. Just then man leaned over his desk and kissed the woman mercilessly. She sat tense with a surprised expression before relaxing into his movements. The glorified young man swung his legs over the desk and perched himself onto the woman’s lap. Ryan felt his throat go dry at the scene, how was his reputation not ruined by this video, it was basically soft core porn with no consent, the woman didn’t seem to mind if there was any indication by the small noises she was making though. The CEO slipped a hand up the inside of the woman’s pencil skirt and smirked when she grabbed his wrist and pulled away.

 

“Why is my thigh tingling like that?” The woman nervously prodded. The calmer of the two only laughed under his breath.

 

“Thank you for helping me test out my new touch activated sensitivity increasing lube babe.” He jeered triumphantly. The woman gasped totally shocked and the man got up and strutted toward the camera.

 

“Oh and by the way I knew this was here this whole time, have fun having wet dreams about me when you see this on Youtube you sluts.” He laughed picking up the camera and palming himself with a grunt before the video ended. Ryan sat baffled at his desk not even realizing how incredibly tight and unbearable his pants had become.

 

“Oh fuck I need to get going.” He whispered without actually getting up. The tall man sat still in his chair trying to settle down before he left and failing miserably. His legs felt weak and it was almost like all the blood in his body drained out of his blood vessels and flooded _somewhere else._

 

“I’ll just-it’ll be really quick.” He murmured under his breath as though he needed to explain his reasoning to himself. Gently he slid his palm down the front of his pants without actually unzipping them. He was already to the point that he would really have to touch himself too much to get off. Moments later he released with a sigh and stood up to grab another pair of jeans out of the closet. Once finished changing he ran his fingers through his faint curls and fixed the buttons on his shirt.

 

“Shit I actually am going to be late! This dude is gonna jab me in the eye with a dildo or some shit!”

 

**********

 

“I hope you know you're eight minutes late Mr. Harris.” The serious businessman said in a low tone. Ryan cleared his throat and stood behind the chair that was facing the desk with his head hung in shame.

 

“Yes of course Mr. Urie, I'm actually Adam’s friend and I'll be the one interviewing you for today since he couldn't make it.” Ryan spoke in a polite manner with his head still down.

 

“First of all I didn't agree to you interviewing me, second of all look at me when I'm talking to you I don't tolerate being ignored, and third of all late is late uh-”

 

“Jake sir.” Ryan lied.

 

“Last name idiot.” Replied the younger man with a snarl. Ryan's eyes shot up to size up the man across from him. He wasn't as tall as Ryan expected but he was just as intimidating. His jaw was set angrily and his eyes were dark. Nonetheless Ryan would not be pushed around.

 

“Jackson, asshole.” He spoke with a roll of his eyes, mumbling the second part of the phrase.

 

“Did you just call me an asshole?” Brendon warned standing up from his seat. Ryan flushed but held his glare.

 

“Who do you think you are and who gave you the right to say that?” Brendon whispered over the table. Ryan stepped back and popped the top button on his shirt so he could breathe.

 

“I think I’m Jake Jackson and the constitution gave me the right to voice my opinion in the First Amendment, technically in a place of business I can’t really exercise the right but...I don’t work for you so uh...yeah.” Ryan defended a little more timid than he would’ve liked. The austere man looked down at Ryan’s unbuttoned dress shirt, licked his lips and then proceeded to throw his head back and let out the most beautiful laugh the assassin had ever heard in his life. The older of the two stood dazed in the middle of the room as Brendon doubled over in hysteric laughter.

 

“Um…?”

 

“I like you, you’re a wise ass come sit down with me.” Ryan nodded hesitantly and sat down across from Brendon making sure to open his journal up to jot down some quick observations.

 

_Deeply dedicated to work_

 

_Conceited_

 

_Bipolar?_

 

_Psychotic?_

  
**********


	2. Night Before

 

“How did the interview go?” Spencer nonchalantly asked as he typed away on his computer. Ryan slowly trudged into the room with a look of bewilderment on his face as Spencer called out to him. The interview had gone way weirder than he had expected but at least he knew what he was up against when everything was coming to a close.

 

“Fine, it was fine.” He replied quietly.

 

“Could you perhaps give some detail? What was he like?” Spencer prodded with attitude. Ryan huffed out an annoyed breath and plopped down into the recliner.

 

“He was a fucking asshole.” Ryan groaned as he hung over the arm of the chair. Spencer glared at him from his desk and kicked his leg as a warning.

 

“If you don’t explain him to me you’re going to have to do an extra journal entry so stop being a little bitch and tell me what he was like.” 

 

“He was all fucking pissy because you sent me without asking him first and then I was late.” Ryan griped as he rubbed the now sore spot on his leg.

 

“You were fucking late?!?! I told you he was going to be pissed! What the hell were you doing?!?!”

 

“Oh shut it Spencer he was going to be pissed anyway since he didn’t know I was the one coming.” Ryan snapped as he got up and retrieved a beer out of the fridge. Spencer let out a frustrated sigh and stood up from his seat.

 

“It doesn't fucking matter dude, you were still late! God I try to give you the best paying jobs and you throw them away like trash every fucking time Ryan! Why do you always have to make things difficult!?!” Spencer snapped. Ryan looked at him in pure shock and then hardened his gaze.

 

“I only wanted this because you told me it would get me by until I could do what I wanted in life. I was never actually supposed to kill someone you asshole you tricked me into it remember?” The taller of the two spat cooly from behind gritted teeth. Spencer awkwardly cleared his throat and quietly made his way over to Ryan. The younger man shoved Spencer away and stormed off to his room, making a point to nearly break the door frame when he slammed his door.

 

**********

 

Ryan didn’t sleep much anyway but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t utterly pissed off when the landline rang at about three in the morning. Spencer groaned through the wall at Ryan and the tall young man groaned back, slowly but surely making his way over to the phone.

 

“Who the fuck is this?” Ryan snapped over the phone. A silky voice laughed through the line and began to explain themselves.

 

“Sorry sleeping beauty, I didn’t realize you’d be so ungrateful after receiving my call.” A familiar tone chuckled. Ryan felt his drowsiness fade almost immediately.

 

“Brendon how in the hell did you get this number?” 

 

“I’ve got connections.” The egotistical man boasted over the phone. As an automatic reaction Ryan rolled his eyes, momentarily forgetting that Brendon couldn’t see him. 

 

“So are you trying to access a hotline or do you have some official business to address?” The tired man snapped. Brendon huffed through the phone impatiently before he let out a deep chuckle.

 

“That depends...What are you wearing?” The businessman laughed hysterically. 

 

“Oh wow you’re so funny I don’t understand how you aren’t in stand up comedy.” Ryan mumbled in a very unenthusiastic tone. 

 

“Well that’s simple, why make people laugh when you can make something to fuck them with?”

 

“Um… Okay… so why are you calling though? Seriously.”

 

“You need to come into work tomorrow.” Brendon stated.

 

“I don’t work for you Brendon and you’re not the boss of me y’know. I came in to interview you not to get interviewed for a job and then have some creep calling me in the middle of the night and try to tell me to go into work the next day.

 

“First of all stop calling me Brendon, it’s Mr. Urie or sir to you Jackson. Second of all do you have another job that you would rather do instead? I highly doubt they pay more than I do.” Brendon responded in a cool tone.

 

“Um who’s Jackson? Also no I don’t but that doesn’t mean I want one.”

 

“You’re Jackson, you told me that was your last name…” Shit Ryan was already getting caught up in his lies, this is why he should not be allowed to speak past midnight.

 

“Oh yeah sorry, I’m tired…”

 

“...Right… so are you coming in tomorrow or not, I need to know how to set my schedule.”

 

“Uh sure I’ll be there what time do you want me?”

 

“Anytime baby boy.”The businessman laughed again. Ryan hit his head on the wall and sighed dramatically.

 

“I’ve only known you for about 20 hours and you’re already such a whore what the hell?” Ryan said playfully. The line went silent for a moment and then Brendon’s voice came through the phone in a serious and level tone telling him to be there at seven. Then he hung up.

  
“Okay that was weird, whatever at least I can go back to sleep now.”


	3. Entry Three

“Spencer let me sleep jesus christ.” Ryan groaned into his pillow.

 

“No, you have to go to work in an hour and it takes twenty minutes to get there.”

 

“Can’t I just go in late? It’s not like this guy has to like me I’m only going to kill him in the end.”

 

“Yeah he does need to like you because he needs to trust you enough to be alone with you for a long period of time so you can seal the deal.” Spencer quickly reminded the young man. Ryan mumbled profanities under his breath and reluctantly rolled out of his nice warm bed, quickly shooing Spencer out of his room like the petulant teenager he was deep down inside. The assassin threw on a pair of briefs, black dress pants, a goldenrod yellow dress shirt with the two top buttons left opened, a silky black tie, and a pair of black dress shoes before combing through his faint curls , brushing his teeth, and stepping out of the house. Spencer’s car was a screaming metal death trap waiting for a victim so Ryan decided he would walk to work. The walk was as long, hot and boring as a walk in Nevada during July could be. The tall man’s hair was beginning to become plastered up against his forehead and he could feel his cheeks flushing. Lucky enough he was finally at the office building, and with ten minutes to spare.

 

_Honestly fuck Spencer for waking him up earlier._

 

Ryan wasn’t used to waking up early anymore so he decided he would grab himself a coffee and maybe snag Brendon one just to kiss a bit of ass. Once he ordered the coffees from the small cafe located in the lobby of the office building the assassin quickly boarded the elevator and asked a man sitting at the front desk to direct him to the correct room.

 

“Oh are you Mr. Urie’s new assistant?” The short man quizzed as he smiled like a Cheshire cat.

 

“I honestly don’t know what he wants me to do, I just got hired…” Ryan replied.

 

“Oh well I hope you have good luck, my names Peter Wentz but you can call me Pete.” The gentleman said as he stuck out his hand for a formal greeting.

 

“Nice to meet you Pete, my name is Jake Jackson, you can just refer to me as Jake though.” The assassin lied carefully. Pete flashed him another charming smile before gesturing Ryan toward a small set of glass doors that led to the office. The taller man nodded courteously as he slowly pushed the door open, careful not drop either of the coffees or his journal which was precariously tucked underneath his arm.  Warily he knocked one of the doors that belonged to the second set, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he waited for an answer. Moments later footsteps were heard as one of the large gray doors swung open. Standing on the other side of the door were gleaming white teeth behind a deviant smirk.

 

“Ah yes Jackson, I’m glad you could make it and on time.”  Brendon said with a lick of his lips. Ryan gave him a half smile and held out one of the coffees for the businessman to take.

 

“Oh I see you already went on a coffee run better be-”

 

“Black, yes sir I got it as dark as the barista would let me.” Ryan swiftly interjected. Brendon looked over at him with a quirked eyebrow.

 

“How did you know I would want my coffee dark?” Brendon skeptically inquired.

 

“I don’t know you just seemed like a strong kind of guy.” Ryan stated with a shrug. His employer smirked again and stalked closer to him, eyeing the assassin in a predatory kind of manner.

 

_How ironic, the prey was trying to be the predator. It was like watching a fish in the deep try to eat a small bioluminescent organism only to be devoured by the angler fish that was dangling the lure in front of its mouth._

 

“Oh yes I assure you Mr. Jackson, I am indeed very strong.” Brendon murmured in a low tone as he slowly took the coffee out of Ryan’s hand. The assassin was a bit taken back but cleared his throat and sat down across from a big wooden desk as began drinking his own beverage. The dark haired businessman took a sip of his coffee before sitting down, glancing over at Ryan in slight disappointment.

 

“This is warm.”

 

“Yes I know, did you want it iced?” Ryan quizzed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“No I wanted is scalding hot, this is nowhere near hot enough.” The ill mannered man bit.

 

“Well excuse me but if I remember correctly I just used my own money to go buy you a coffee without you having to ask me for it. It’s bad enough you’re too arrogant to say thank you but now you’re going to have an attitude because I didn’t bring you a painfully hot coffee? That’s bull.” The assassin snapped back just as harshly. The goal was to indeed have Brendon like him but that doesn’t mean he’s was going to let the man walk all over him. Brendon walked back around his desk and to his employee, looking down at him with a stern look. Ryan stared right back up at the man with a smug look on his face. Confident he stood up from his seat and threw away his empty cup, happily making his way back to his seat after he was done. Before the taller of the two could sit down the businessman firmly gripped his wrist and pulled them chest to chest.

 

“I like it when it hurts you little fucker. I don’t know who you think you’re talking to with that pretty little smartass mouth you have there but it won’t be me anymore or we will have a problem.” Brendon warned. Ryan twisted his hand to get way but was restrained quickly before it was an option. Memories flashed before his eyes.

 

_“Just fucking take it kid, there’s no use fighting it! I’m always going to be better than you!”_

 

In an instant Ryan ripped his hand away and shoved Brendon back against his desk. Backing himself up against the wall as if he could phase through it. Brendon simply smiled viciously and stood up straight as he grabbed the coffee cup off the table. Almost squeezing the beverage he stepped closer to his employee, wicked grin stretching wider and wider.

 

“I want you to take your pretty little ass back down to the first floor and get me another coffee, then I want you to come back up here, apologize, and hand me a hot drink like a good little assistant.” Brendon whispered into the taller man’s ear. The assassin quickly turned his head away and pushed his back off the wall, bumping into the businessman and causing him to stumble away about a foot or two.

 

“And if I don’t?”

 

“Simple. You’re fired.” Ryan bit the inside of his cheek and winced at the ultimatum he was given. If he fucked this one up Spencer was going to get someone to take _his_ ass down.

 

“Fine. I’ll be right back.” The older man mumbled compliantly.

 

“Oh and Mr. Jackson.” The CEO called out.

 

“Yes _sir_?” Ryan snapped. Brendon’s eyes went wide for a moment at the emphasis and tone Ryan used on the word “sir” before he cleared his throat and fixed his tie.

 

“Nevermind, just go get my drink.” He commanded. Ryan swiftly exited with a roll of his eyes and Brendon sat down at his desk. Still clutching the coffee cup he had planned to drop on the floor before watching his new employee clean it up on his hands and knees...

 

**********

 

Ryan got a faintly confused smile from the barista as he ordered another coffee. She sweetly told him it would be ready in about five minutes due to moderately large order before him. Ryan nodded and sat at one of the tables in the corner, pulling out his journal that he was very keen about grabbing before leaving Brendon’s office.

 

_July 8th, 2010_

 

_The target will need to be apprehended for a long period of time._

 

_The target is stern and very controlling which will make it hard to gain trust and therefore take him out anytime before the deadline._

 

_The first hand employer (Gabe Saporta) will be questioned soon for more detailed information on the target, his habits, and traits that the hired assassin (name may not be included in entries, SC 1 R1 & 3) may need to know to complete the mission. _

  
**********


	4. Entry 4 (Journal Edit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry updates are slow, very busy, very tired, a bit sad. All in all I'm trying blah blah blah here.

 

“So Mr. Saporta, in the file I was given it said that you wanted Mr. Urie taken down for _‘business dispute’_ and _‘disorderly conduct that will result in a loss on the side of Gabriel Saporta’_ is this accurate?” Ryan quizzed in a professional manner.

 

“Accurate as all hell.”

 

“Okay, can you elaborate on what exactly that means?”

 

“The kid is a fucking dickhead.”

 

“Yes I’m aware of that Mr.Saporta.” Ryan sighed under his breath. Gabe rolled his eyes and leaned forward in his chair getting ready to leave.

 

“Listen kid I actually have shit to do and I don’t have time to mess around with you so-”

 

“Sit the fuck down.” Ryan commanded as he stood up and pointed to the chair across from him. The older of the two raised his eyebrows but froze nonetheless.

 

“Who do you think you’re talking to? You do realize you work for me now right?”

 

“ _You listen to me_ , I don’t work for you, you work for me. You’re nothing but an informant for me and if you keep acting like an asshole I’ll take you down alongside Urie now is that what you want?” Ryan snapped aggressively. Gabriel’s eyes went wide for a short moment before he shook his head in disapproval and sat down like he was ordered to do. Ryan smiled a little and cocked his head to the side as he sat back down as well.

 

“Now tell me what you know about Urie.”

 

“First things first, the kid loves sex…”

 

**********

 

“Spencer!” Ryan yelled while he dived through the front door. The rundown house was painfully quiet per usual and yet the assassin somehow managed to not get an answer.

 

“Spencer hurry the fuck up this is important and I don’t have much time!” The tall man called out again. Shortly after heavy footsteps barreled down the creaky stairs and Spencer stood alert, his piercing blue eyes flooded with attention.

 

“What, what happened?!”

 

“I need to change some of the journal rules…”

 

“Which ones are we talking, you don’t have many restrictions Ross.”

 

“I know…” Ryan huffed, trying to think up a way to explain himself but just failing miserably.

 

“Okay- So I heard from Saporta that Urie heads to clubs every Friday and totally loses himself. This is my chance to get this done nice and quickly. I go to the club, get him drunk off his ass, lure him back to his penthouse, and fucking poison his water in the morning when he wakes up with a hangover!”

 

“So you are asking permission to have sexual relations? Are you nuts?!” Spencer squawked violently.

 

“Well yeah, sure he’s hot but honestly once you get to know him he’s a giant dick and the attraction kind of fades.” Ryan explained with an eye roll.

 

“He’s a giant dick or he has one.”

 

“What the fuck Smith-”

 

“Y’know I’m starting to question if this was a good idea or not Ryan-”

 

“Hey, no fuck you! You set me up with all this shit and fought with me to work on this project! For what? To throw it in my face now that I’m actually taking everything seriously?!”

 

“God damn why do you always have to throw a tantrum Ryan? How do you expect me to ever give you freedoms and such when you pitch a fit for not getting what you want?”

 

“Don’t talk to me like I’m a fucking child! Y’know what this is my project and I’ll get the job done the way I want to if you don’t like it then it sucks to be you asshole!” With that Ryan stormed off to his room, picking out clothing for the next day and scribbling in his journal.

  
  


_~~July 6th, 2010~~ _ _July 8th, 2010_

 

_Ryan Ross: Professional Assassin (alias Jake Jackson)_

 

_Brendon Urie: Businessman/ CEO of Just For Fun Toys/ Acquired Target_

 

_Gabe Saporta: Businessman/ Production Manager of Just For Fun Toys/ Employer (First Hand)_

 

 _Spencer Smith: Hacker/ Technological Engineer/_ _~~Employer (Second Hand)~~ _ _(alias Adam Harris)_

 

_This journal will be for data purposes only._

 

_The writer of the journal entries (Ryan Ross) will not refer to himself as “I” or “me”._

 

_He will not refer to himself in the third person as “Ryan” beyond this entry._

 

_He will not use “us” or “we”._

 

_He will not share ~~personal opinions~~ or emotions toward any subject or the acquired target (Brendon Urie). _

 

_He will not give out the whereabouts of anyone involved in the project (Spencer Smith, Gabe Saporta)._

 

_~~All parties involved will not be held accountable for the following events.~~ _

 

_~~The acquired target (Brendon Boyd Urie) will be exterminated by no later than January 1st 2011~~ (I'LL DO IT WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT). He will be drugged and disposed of in an off grid location with no signs of remains. _

 

_Ryan Ross (The Hired Assassin) will exterminate the target (Brendon Urie)._

 

_He will not give the target his true name or identity._

 

_He will not become emotionally attached to the target._

 

_~~He will not have sexual relations with the target.~~ _

 

_~~He will take full responsibility for the demise of the target if the operation is compromised.~~ _

 

_He will update this journal often to keep a score of time as well as progress for the operation that may be filed for later use and/ or evidence of the events that will take place beyond this point._

 

**********

  
Ryan shut his journal with a deviously satisfied smirk. This game was a free for all now and if there were any rules from now on they were his and he would do whatever it took to get the job done. With or without Spencer brendon was going down. Even if that meant that Ryan couldn’t fight fair...


	5. The Day Of

“Another day another dollar huh Jackson?” Brendon purred as he sipped a cold beer. Ryan rolled his eyes as he finished sorting through a large stack of papers across the room.

 

“I’m pretty sure you make more than a dollar Mr. CEO.” Ryan mumbled under his breath. His boss sat up a bit in his chair and looked at his employee with calculating eyes, it made Ryan uncomfortable.

 

“Yeah and you do too so I suggest you drop the attitude before you go back to nothing Jackson, I don’t understand why you have to be such an asshole all the time.” The business man snapped as he finished his beer.

 

“I’m the one being the asshole alright, whatever you say boss.” The older man stated in a flat tone. His employer stood up and walked circles around him.

 

_Again with the predatory bullshit_

 

“Y’know you don’t have to keep up this little game right?”

 

“What game? What are out talking about.” Ryan snapped a bit too defensively.

 

“The little show you’re putting on, I know you’re lying to me.” Brendon murmured as he got further into Ryan’s personal space.

 

“Listen I don’t need this job that bad dude, if you’re gonna harass me every time I step foot in this office then you can keep your damn money.” Brendon leaned forward and rubbed his nose against the collar of Ryan’s shirt. The older of the two felt goosebumps race up the back of his neck and he knew his boss felt it by the familiar tickle of a satisfied sigh against his skin.

 

“I’m going out for drinks tonight.” He whispered under the shell of Ryan’s ear.

 

“I think you’ve had quite enough to drink.”

 

“Well then you better come with me to make sure I don’t do something stupid right?”

 

“... I mean-”

 

“We’ll leave in a few hours, my car will be parked outside of the back door of the building. After you're done with your work for the day go out there and start the car after that get in the passenger's side and wait for me.” Ryan felt a bit nervous but nodded along anyways. The owner of the company smirked in a devilishly satisfied way before turning away from the assassin and sitting back at his desk. Ryan turned his back to the rest of the room shuffling through the large stack of papers before him. It was starting to get on his nerves how easily he was giving in to Brendon, he was the superior, _he was the one that held the life of another man in his hands_. In other words Ryan was a god. A cruel, devious, unforgiving god.

 

**********

 

“I’m done with everything you gave me earlier, what now?”

 

“I already told you go to the car and wait.” Brendon snapped as he scribbled something down on a piece of paper. The older of the two rolled his eyes in frustration and firmly set his hand on the desk in front of his employer.

 

“What the fuck is your problem?” He snapped. Brendon looked up from his work and glowered at the man before him.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You’re such a goddamn asshole I don’t understand you, you’re really flirty and try to get in my space and shit but then you snap at me for no damn reason and act all tough.” Ryan exclaimed in a defensive tone. The businessman shook his head and set his jaw a bit tighter before speaking again.

 

“You get on my fucking nerves. You have just as big of an attitude as I do.” He shot back with venom in his voice.

 

“Yeah well at least I’m consistent with it, are you bipolar or some-”

 

“I think you are overstepping your boundaries Jackson. I am not bipolar and even if I was that would be none of your damn business now would it?” Brendon quizzed as his face grew red.

 

“And you don’t over step yours? You practically commit sexual assault as soon as I step foot in your office!”

 

“I don’t see you quitting anytime soon! I never said you had to stay!” The younger of the two shouted as his anger began to get out of control.

 

“Oh trust me you’ve made that clear as you’ve already threatened to fire me before!” Ryan yelled back.

 

“I will fire you if you don’t shut the fuck up and get in the car!” Brendon said as he slammed his fist onto the desk. The ballpoint pen beneath his hand began to leak ink out of the side and the dark liquid spread across the young CEO’s palm and fingers. Ryan pictured the shiny opaque liquid as crimson blood and for the first time felt disgusted when he felt a small bit of a euphoric sensation kick in.

 

“Then do it..” He said quietly. Neither man made a sound for a long moment.

 

“Get in the fucking car, now.”

 

“Okay whatever you say Mr. Urie.”

 

“No, it’s sir now, _always.”_ The shorter man commanded while he attempted to clean his hand with a damp tissue.

 

“Fine, _sir.”_ Ryan swore he saw Brendon’s eyelids flutter a bit but paid no mind as he shamefully walked out of the room and past Pete’s desk. Still embarrassed he ignored the friendly barista in the lobby when she waved to him and he went to the back door of the building. From there he took Brendon’s keys out of his pocket and pressed random buttons until the vehicle started beeping. He followed the sound and climbed in, as he put the key in the ignition he thought about stealing the car and pretending none of this never happened but instead he simply yelled while the sound of the engine drowned him out.

 

_The kid’s a dick._


	6. An Unforgettable Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, just smut... You all knew it was coming eventually.

The night had gone on completely against Ryan's plans. He had gotten drunk before he could even slip the sedative into Brendon’s drink. He didn't quite remember what happened after his third glass of champagne and his fifth glass of scotch but he can still feel the buzz of rough hands brushing against his hip bones and teeth grazing his neck. Brendon was aggressive and Ryan craved the brutal behavior out of spite.

 

“Take off the fancy shirt you slut, I bet you can't even afford real silk. This jacket feels fake.” Brendon growled as he clawed at the buttons on Ryan's blazer.

 

“First of all it’s satin you dumbass second of all even if it was fake it wouldn't be as fake as your tough guy attitude now stop calling me a slut you brat, you sound like a snarky sugar daddy.” Ryan said with a roll of his eyes. His body was a godly temple and no one would convince him otherwise. How dare this stuck up rich boy call him vulgar names!

 

“Sugar daddies give their toys money and material items, the only thing you're getting is this dick baby boy.” Brendon smirked evilly while removing Ryan's shirt. The latter grabbed Brendon’s wrist and held it still looking the stern man straight in the eye.

 

“I am not your toy I'm the one playing with you got it pretty boy?” He snarled starting to lose his grip on the other man's arm. Brendon quickly maneuvered his wrist away from Ryan's stronghold and shoved him backward causing him to hit the bed with a soft thud. Swiftly, Brendon straddled the more fragile of the two and completely removed his shirt and began undoing his pants.

 

“Well it looks like I'm going to have to train you how to behave for me. You might be a free spirit now but don't worry, I'll be sure to break you.” Brendon muttered in a dark voice. Ryan held back a shiver and pushed at the other man's chest attempting to free himself.

 

“What am I a dog now? I'm not having any of this I may be drunk but I'm no hooker.” He stated sitting up a little. Brendon gently nudged him back again until he was flush against the bed and licked at his throat.

 

“Mm bet you'd look so good all dressed up like one though. You could wear little lace panties and a skirt. Oh that would be so fucking hot, just a little pink g-string, all lace, super see through just enough to tease me and make me all hot when I see you get turned on.” Brendon moaned against Ryan's throat. The older of the two felt his pupils blow up at the other man's words.

 

“I um, I don’t wear skirts. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m not much of a bottom.” The assassin stuttered. Brendon laughed and lazily rolled his hips.

 

“Oh baby boy you are such a bottom, no dick tonight don't you worry but you'll be taking some eventually just you wait.”

 

“Then why exactly are you are you still on top of me pretty boy? Just a nice seat?” Ryan sneered crossing his arms over his chest. Brendon's hands slowly came down across his shoulders and to Ryan's arms where he gently traced the older man's skin. Somehow almost hypnotized by Brendon's focused gaze Ryan didn't even notice when his arms were put by his sides and a calloused thumb came across his left nipple. Instantly his hand flew to Brendon’s as he let out a little gasp. Ryan wasn't a virgin in fact he had been with enough people that he lost track of exactly how many but he wasn't really touched before. Everything was about getting off as soon as possible. Straight to the bed, straight to the clothes, straight to the dick. It was about the quick blur of desperation and deprivation that all ended too quick yet somehow not fast enough. Yet Brendon, Brendon liked to torture, he liked to slowly take sips from the moment until it was down to the last drop. Ryan didn’t care for it too much.

 

“Oh sensitive are you?” Brendon purred under his heavy breaths, Ryan felt slightly embarrassed and tried to pull Brendon’s hand away from his chest.

 

“Answer me you slut.” Brendon commanded pinning Ryan's fragile wrist to the bed. The older of the two looked up in astonishment at the latter.

 

“Mm...No, I-uh haven't been touched in awhile is all.” He whispered cautiously.

 

“I don't think you've been touched ever you liar.” The more masculine of the two growled. Ryan narrowed his eyes and put his other arm up to block the other's advances.

 

“Well you don't know for sure now do you and stop calling me a fucking slu- ahh sh-shit” Ryan demanded in a brash tone that quickly faded when Brendon's other hand locked around his while he brought his mouth up to Ryan's neck. The older man moaned and leaned up into every little touch Brendon gave him. The light sweeps across his nipple, the gnashing teeth and hot, wet kisses ravenously placed on the hollow of his neck, it was all so maddening. Ryan ached, he wanted to get off and Brendon was straining pretty hard to the point that it was easy to tell he was aroused. Why couldn't he just get to the point already?

 

“You want me don't you?” Brendon panted. Ryan turned his head away and mumbled a weak “no.” The older of the two was stunned when a hand that was once so gentle a moment ago came up off his body and struck him across the face, his eyes watered from the sudden impact and he felt the blood is his cheek scatter and rise until his skin was warm. He could tell the slap would leave a mark and the skin  had already gone sore by the time Brendon's thumb caressed it.

 

“You need to stop lying, I don't like it and if you do it again I'll punish you more.” The younger man said in a monotone voice. Ryan used all his strength to push Brendon off and then restrain him in the same way he had been a few minutes ago. He pinned Brendon's arms to the bed and locked his knees around the outer part if his thighs. 

 

“What did I tell you about topping?” Brendon warned.

 

“Shut the fuck up you spoiled brat, I don't know who the fuck you think you are but don't you  _ ever  _ fucking slap me again got it? I don't know why you all of a sudden think I'm some sort of sex slave but I-” Ryan was just getting fired up. He could feel adrenaline soaring through his veins as his voice rose and the look on Brendon's face was heavenly. He looked so surprised when Ryan told him to shut up, it was a sight to see. Sadly, before he could continue giving Brendon a piece of his mind the other man quickly leaned up off the mattress, just enough to engulf Ryan in a deep kiss.

 

“Fuck you sound so hot when you get all worked up.” Brendon murmured against Ryan's lips. The elder blushed under the dim lighting of the room and melted into Brendon's mouth, putting up hardly any fight when the young man flipped them back over and swiftly tugged his own pants off. Ryan kicked his dress pants completely off and wrapped his arms around Brendon's body in an attempt to pull him closer. The elder could feel a cocky smirked pressed up against his thin lips but couldn't be bothered to care much, he was drunk and he wanted to get off, simple as that.

 

“Stop fucking around Brendon.” He panted trying to angle his hips in a way he could get friction. Again to the latter's surprise Brendon turned him over and pressed his face to the mattress with his ass sticking up in the air. Ryan didn't like the position, it made him feel vulnerable and unaware of his surrounding.

 

“Hey a little air here? C’mon Brendon let me up.” Ryan prodded playfully slapping the back of Brendon's thigh. The businessman let out a small grunt and leaned down until his chest was flush against the assassin's back.

 

“No.” He whispered pleasantly into the other's ear. Ryan let out a sound of confusion and began trying to wriggle out of Brendon's strong grip. When positioned like this he couldn't see anything going on around him and it was scary to not have planned for all possible scenarios. It wasn't too big of a deal looking back but in the moment Ryan was terrified and immediately started to struggle against the younger man. Brendon laughed manically and presses Ryan’s face deeper into the mattress but said nothing. The older boy was in a state of panic and tried to plead with Brendon to let him up but he was not granted with a response. As Brendon continued forcing his head down Ryan began crying profusely, sucking in a sharp breath when a hand slipped into his boxer briefs. It started slowly, fingers gently curling around his length and gradually adding more pressure as the time went on. Ryan was still crying as he rocked his hips into Brendon's touch unable to stop either of his actions. He felt like he was being completely dominated by his target and he felt humiliated. The younger man brought his left hand to Ryan's ass and gently caressed it as well kneaded the skin softly.

 

“Good boy, that's it.” Brendon cooed stroking Ryan faster. The assassin choked out a sob and arched his back as much as he could in the position he was in. He could feel Brendon's blunt nails digging into his hip and his hard on pressed up against the back of his thigh. Ryan threw his face into the pillow crying so hard that he honestly thought he would pass out. He was so close that it hurt and he felt a mix of euphoria, deep shame, and lots of embarrassment. His legs were shaking uncontrollably and in minutes he shouted into the pillow, letting out a few whimpers as he spilt onto the duvet. Brendon had been rubbing up against the back of his leg and came shortly after leaving a few harsh bruises on Ryan's skin and he growled out profanities. The older man still laid shaking with his face in the pillows no longer sobbing but still hiccuping out little cries as he came down. Brendon continued stroking him firmly despite Ryan's sure signs of over sensitivity and whispered praise into his ear like “Good boy” and “It's alright baby boy you did great”.

 

“F-fuck stop touching me.” Ryan wept loosely tugging at Brendon's wrist. The man on top laughed and slowed down his movements without actually taking his hand off of Ryan's length.

 

“Mmm but you're still hard, I wouldn't be a gentleman if I left you hanging.” He chimed deviously. Ryan let out a defeated groan and pulled at Brendon's wrist again.

 

“I don't want anymore, i-it hurts.” He hiccuped feebly. Brendon kept stroking for a few moments, thumbing at the slit and casually increasing his grip until Ryan came for a second time and began sobbing again into the pillows. Brendon rolled him over on the bed and cleaned him thoroughly before sitting him up so he could take the duvet from out beneath him. Ryan was physically and emotionally drained, sitting slumped and flushed against the headboard when Brendon returned from the laundry room.

 

“I put your briefs in the wash with the blankets.” The younger man stated casually as he strolled over and sat by Ryan. His large hand came up startling a flinch out of Ryan before his fingers gently glided through his hair. After pushing his sweaty bangs away Brendon stared curiously into Ryan's eyes loving how glassy and distant they looked while blinking back at him.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, slut.”


End file.
